


Discovery

by strawberriesforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesforever/pseuds/strawberriesforever
Summary: Fred makes an important discovery and he can’t wait to tell Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 35





	Discovery

“Hermione?”

Fred called for his girlfriend of two months, entering his kitchen. He stopped at the doorway upon seeing her making dinner for them. It’s been nice to see her in domestic bliss, to have her in his life in general, making his day better given his discovery.

“Hello Freddie, I didn’t hear you come in.” She smiled sweetly at him from the stove.

“Mione, I’ve discovered something today.”

“Oh good, you can tell me all about it at dinner. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Still not giving him her full attention, Fred cleared his throat. Hermione shot him a look, noting how odd he was acting.

“What is it, Fred? Is it that potion you were working on last week?” Fred fidgeted impatiently. “I finished the potion yesterday, and it didn’t work. I wanted George to sprout feathers, not cough them up. We’re shelving the idea for now. But that’s not what I discovered!”

She strode over to where he was standing and kissed him on the cheek placatingly. “What is it, and why can’t it wait until dinner?” She moved back to the stew, which smelled heavenly from where Fred was standing.

“I’ve discovered I’m in love with you.”

Fred expected her to drop what she was doing, jump into his arms and snog him senseless, but she continued to stir her stew smiling sweetly at him. Temptress that she is.

“Darling, I’ve just told you that I’m in love with you, and you won’t even acknowledge me?” Fred crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. Hermione continued preparing dinner. She turned to him with a bright grin. “I know, darling. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.”

Fred rolled his eyes and moved towards her. He hugged her from behind as she continued moving about. “You’re an evil little witch aren’t you? You knew I’ve been in love with you this whole time, and you didn’t tell me?” He pouted, and began peppering her neck with kisses.

Hermione giggled and turned within his arms to face him. “I am the brightest witch of my age and all that. I just thought you needed more time.” He grimaced, before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him fully on the lips. “I’m in love with you too, Freddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little drabble, after getting the lyrics “I’ve discovered I’m in love with you” from The Beatles stuck in my brain. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
